


Is This Why Fate Brought Us Together?

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Ice Cream, M/M, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Prompt: Inside Joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Inside Joke.

Kuroo came back to the table only to find Bokuto digging eagerly into his ice-cream. Assuming his best “I’m wounded” expression, he looked at him as Bokuto took another spoonful and brought it to his mouth under the laughter of their friends.

“Is this why fate brought us together?”

Bokuto choked on his spoon, nearly spitting out the ice-cream.

“Gross”, Oikawa giggled, pushing his chair away, “you’re so gross Kou-chan!”  
“Not more than you”, Iwaizumi retorted.  
“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Not listening to their banter, Bokuto was staring at Kuroo with eyes saying “I’m going to murder you”, Kuroo only smirking back. Swiftly, Kuroo pulled out his chair and sat down, taking back his ice-cream before digging in.

“Tetsu~” Bokuto called, slowly waving his spoon.  
“Alright, you goof”, Kuroo said, putting the ice-cream between them.  
“You two are gross”, Akaashi stated. “Kuroo-san, I’m not sure I want to know why Bokuto-san nearly died laughing when you talked about fate.”

Kuroo and Bokuto snorted on their spoons, laughing as they looked at each other.

“You don’t want to know”, Kuroo replied.  
“It’s because of how we met”, Bokuto answered. “Or rather, how we met the second time…”

Kuroo nearly jumped out of his chair, ready to smother him.

“They don’t need to know about it”, he murmured in his ear.  
“But it was funny!” Bokuto replied, pushing away his hand.  
“No it wasn’t”, Kuroo said, repressing his laughter as memories flooded his mind, “they can’t understand, it won’t be funny!”

There was a hidden meaning to his words, all of them could sense it. Something Kuroo didn’t want to be said about him. As Bokuto had basically no filter, his reaction was understandable – none of his shameful moments were safe. Bokuto nodded, waited a few second, then grabbed Kuroo’s hands and did his best pouty expression.

“Is this why fate brought us together?”

And Kuroo nearly died laughing.


End file.
